Infinite Tears
by tears oF U
Summary: AU. A story of two people living totally different lives, and how fate has their lives interwined. SxS. R&R please
1. First Tear

Author: tears oF U

Title: Infinite Tears

Summary: Two people separated by an accident, Sakura is an aspiring violinist, and everyone sees her as the girl who will be voted for, "Most likely to Succeed". She's her student body president and the captain of the tennis team. Exactly different from the life Syaoran Li lives. He is a runaway from home, trying to find his true father. He took a boat all the way from China to come to Japan, looking for his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Chapter 1_

_First Tear_

"Dad, I'm leaving!" Sakura called from downstairs. It was an early autumn day, the sky was cloudy and the air was chilly. Sakura looked out the window before leaving.

"It's foggy again…" Sakura muttered as she grabbed her violin case and opened the door. "SLAM!" The door shouted after Sakura closed the door and got on her bike to get to Tomoeda High School. Sakura was now in her second year of high school, she was the student body president, president of the yearbook committee, and captain of the tennis team. This is the story of two people, living two very different lives, and how their lives are intertwined.

A boy with auburn hair and amber eyes swiftly snuck out of a boat at the Tomoeda seaport. His eyes watched his surroundings gingerly, so no one would see him. He had snuck onto this boat two weeks before, he had found out the father he has known for 16 years is not his real father, and runaway to find his real father, who is living in Tomoeda, Japan. All he brought with him was a thousand U.S. currencies he had taken from his "father" after he had returned from a business trip, 6 plain shirts, and two pairs of jeans, and a credit card.

"Hey you!" A stocky man called from the exit gate, pointing at the boy with a twitching eye. The boy's eyes widened as he ran off onto the docks where hundreds of other people walked in different directions. Five other men ran to catch him but only one made it out of the crowd.

"Come back here punk!" The man yelled, scowling as the boy looked back and stuck his middle fingers up. He turned at a corner and quickly ran into an abandoned home that was behind him. He pushed his back onto the door, breathing heavily. "Damn, where did that boy go?" The man yelled, his stomps echoing through the house. He poked his head out the door; the stocky man was gone. He smiled in success and slid to the dirty floor to catch a breath.

Sakura rode her bike down a hill when she heard a car coming from behind her. She looked back at saw her brother waving at her.

"Hey, Oni-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as her brother pulled over.

"Dad told me to give this to you." He stuck out his hand, which revealed a credit card between his middle and index finger. Sakura took it and examined it awkwardly.

"What's it for?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Toya rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "It's a credit card, use it wisely. Dad said you deserve it now that you're student body president and all that crap." Sakura's jaw dropped, in awe and in amazement.

"No way, oh my gosh!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down.

"Just use it wisely, okay?" Toya reassured her, and Sakura nodded. Toya drove away as Sakura got on her bike again and rode away.

Back in the house, the boy named _Syaoran Li_ slowly walked out of the house, and when he turned at a corner the stocky man grabbed him.

"Ha, I got you punk!" Syaoran gasped and swung the back of his fist at the man's face.

"Ahh!" The man cried in pain quickly letting go to ease his pain on his face. Syaoran sprinted off again and the man realized what was going on. "Get back here!" The man screamed as he started to chase after him. Syaoran turned another corner and suddenly crashed into a girl that was examining her credit card. The girl screamed and they both fell onto the asphalt, both dropping their credit cards. They both looked into each other's eyes for a second, and then Syaoran looked back and saw the man getting closer. He quickly picked up a credit card and ran off again.

"Hey lady, sorry!" He yelled back with a mischievous grin.

Sakura got up and dusted her skirt off as the boy yelled something back at her.

"Gosh, people these days." Sakura said picking up the credit card and getting on her bike again. Suddenly, a man ran right past her when she was about to begin riding again.

"Eek!" Sakura squealed as a stocky man cursed and chased the filthy boy. "What the heck?" Sakura said to herself as she watched the two guys fade away into little dots. Sakura sighed and rode off to school. When she got there she met up with her best friend Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called as Tomoyo looked to see who was calling her. She smiled and waved as she ran to her.

"You're late Miss President, it's already five till." Tomoyo said as they walked into their classroom, "C4". They both sat down in their desks next to each other.

"Yeah, I know, my brother stopped me for a while and gave me a credit card and then some guy crashed into me and then ran off." Sakura recalled the incidents in her head.

Tomoyo gasped in amazement, "Really?" Sakura sighed and nodded. "Was the boy cute?" Sakura looked at her friend in awe.

"Well, I guess… But that's not the point! He looked filthy and arrogant." Sakura stated, Tomoyo looked down at her desk and frowned.

"Sakura, when are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue, Sakura thought about it, and didn't know why.

"Well, I'm too busy these days." Sakura answered as the teacher came in.

"Ok class, open your books." The man stated; everyone agreed and opened their textbooks. Sakura sighed, the thought of the joy of having a boyfriend lingered in her head. If only I could meet the 'right guy'. She thought to herself.

Syaoran Li hid behind dumpsters as the man stopped in his tracks, investigating his surroundings. He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration.

"Damn it, that kid!" He said as he walked off, to make sure, Syaoran stayed behind the smelly dumpsters for another hour. He walked into the rode, the sun revealing the dirt and scratches on his face from scavenging in the supply room of the ship. He grinned and walked along the side of the road.

He took out a ripped picture of a man smiling and smiled at the picture. "I'll find you father, no matter what." He took out the credit card from his pocket, and noticed something dissimilar about it. It said, "Tomoeda Bank Credit Union". "What the hell?" Syaoran said to himself as he looked at the back of the card, Japanese Kanji was inscribed on it, with the name "Sakura Kinomoto" in Japanese, Chinese, and English written on it on the side. Syaoran then remembered the girl he bumped into while running away. "Damn it! That girl must've taken my card by mistake! Dang!" Syaoran yelled in frustration as he hit his head. He thought of a plan to get his card back, and grinned again. He walked back to the abandoned house and sat on the front step, hoping that the girl with his credit card would come by.

---------Chapter One: First Tear Part 2---

After school, Sakura stayed after for a Student Council meeting and tennis practice right after. Sakura sliced the tennis ball back to Tomoyo, who missed the ball by two feet.

"Gosh, we just started ten minutes ago and I'm exhausted." Tomoyo complained as she sat down and chugged down water. It was now seven o' clock and it was getting dark.

"Haha, that's what working out is for, Tomoyo." Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, I'm late!" Sakura said grabbing her bags. "Tomoyo, I have to go, I'm supposed to be at a restaurant by 7:15, and I have to go!" Sakura explained as she twisted her water bottle cap and ran off. She was too quick for Tomoyo to answer.

"Oh… Well, okay then…." Tomoyo muttered as she watched Sakura get on her bike and ride home. Sakura turned at a corner; it was getting darker and darker by the minute as Sakura rode swiftly. The street lights turned on, and the chirping of grasshoppers could be heard echoing through the suburban area of Tomoeda. Right when she was about to cross an intersection a speeding car came driving by.

"Aah!" Sakura squealed as she halted to a brake. She fell onto her side and cried in pain. She got up and she had a scab on her leg. "Gosh! What else can happen to me today?" Sakura yelled at herself in frustration as she limped back to her bike.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm and pull her.

"Aah!" Sakura screamed as she came face-to-face with the boy she crashed into this morning. "What the- It's you again! What do you want?" Sakura yelled, squirming around trying to free herself.

"Hm… You smell nice." Syaoran said inhaling her scent. Sakura's heart started to beat faster. "You have something that I want." Syaoran said, Sakura's nostrils flared in anger. And she shoved her knee in Syaoran's crotch. Syaoran quickly cried in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"That's what you get you dirty, perverted, piece of scum!" Sakura screamed as she ran to her bike and rode away. He reached his arm out at her as she rode away.

"Wait… my credit card!" Syaoran screamed, twisting in pain on the ground.

When Sakura got to the restaurant she was wheezing and sweating excessively. Sakura has had asthma since she was young. She has already had two asthma attacks in the past, and has kept it a secret from her friends her whole life.

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm… late." Sakura apologized as she took a seat, her heart was racing rapidly and her wheezing became louder and louder. Fujitaka, Toya, and a woman stared at her in worry.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Her father asked, Sakura nodded, putting her hand on her chest trying to relieve her wheezing.

"Um… yeah." Sakura replied.

"Well, Sakura, there is something I have been wanting to tell you and your brother." Fujitaka started, Sakura was in too much pain to notice the gorgeous women she sat next to. "Well, I'm engaged to the women right next to you." He announced as Toya shook his head in disapproval. Sakura gave a confused look, "Wha… What? You're engaged to whom?" Sakura said, as her panting got worse; she looked at the women standing next to her. She was a gorgeous Japanese woman with long silky hair and lips the color of roses. Sakura's choked, and tried to speak. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she collapsed on the ground. The whole room looked at her as Fujitaka's fiancé gasped and her brother picked her up.

"Call an ambulance!" Fujitaka yelled, his eyes tearing up as his daughter struggled to breath.

---------Chapter One: First Tear Part 3---

When Sakura opened her eyes, it was all a blur. Her father looking at her as Sakura looked around. She realized she was in the hospital again.

"Another one?" Sakura asked, Fujitaka nodded and Sakura sighed.

"What day is it, what time is it?" It's only been a day since you collapsed; it's 9:30 AM. Sakura started to cry, her tears sliding down the side of her face. "Dad, I don't want to have to worry you all the time." Sakura said, Fujitaka nodded.

"It's all right honey, just rest. The doctor said you can leave this afternoon." Fujitaka reassured her as she stroked her hair back. Sakura looked to the side, and saw the woman who her father is engaged to sleeping on the chair.

"Are you really going to marry her?" Sakura asked, Fujitaka looked at her fiancé and then looked at Sakura again.

"Yes, Sakura, I hope you have the strength to accept the fact that I love her," Fujitaka said, "I haven't felt this way since I met your mother." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Can I meet her?" Sakura asked, Fujitaka smiled and nodded. He woke up his fiancé and she smiled at Sakura and walked to her.

"Hello there, I'm Fukotsu." She greeted as she smiled. Sakura smiled back, but noticed something insincere in Fukotsu eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura greeted her, "I guess I should call you mom." Sakura said, Fukotsu laughed, "If you want, or you can just call me Fu." She suggested, Sakura smiled, still not sure if she was honest or not.

"Ok, Fu." Sakura said with a discourteous tone. Fu eyed her and then smiled.

"Fujitaka, I have to get to work now, I'll see you later." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him showily so Sakura would see. She rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Back on the streets of Tomoeda, Syaoran showed the picture of his father to people working at local eateries. Each one said "I'm sorry; I don't know who he is." After another three hours of looking, Syaoran's integrity was starting to fade away. He sighed and sat down, "I don't have my credit card, I'm broke, and dirty." Syaoran said to himself, but then he came up with another mischievous idea. "Wait, I have another girl's credit card, and she did look rich…" Syaoran grinned and walked into a sushi place.

"I'll have this… that… and, oh! That one too!" Syaoran said as he pointed to the plates. After spending about a the approximate value of a hundred U.S. dollars on Sakura's credit card, he went into a mattress store and bought a mattress that must have demanded about two hundred dollars. He carried it back to the abandoned house and laid it on the ground. He bought along with the mattress, a broom, mop, 5 packs of instant soup, two jugs of water, and a kettle. He wiped his hands with a cloth and smiled.

"Perfect, that is what that chick gets for hitting me." Syaoran said to himself as he poured water into the kettle and set it on a rusty old stove. He lit candles that were left inside and laid on the mattress. "Just like home." Syaoran said as he sniffled and waited for his water to be ready.

The next day Sakura got up from bed to get ready for school. She then heard the scream of her father downstairs and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Sakura, when did you spend six hundred?" His father yelled as he showed her the bill. It listed the items, stores, and prices on the list. "Is this why you were late for the dinner?"

"What? But, no! I didn't!" Sakura said defending herself.

"Let me see you're credit card." Sakura obeyed and retrieved her credit card from her bag.

"I haven't even used it yet dad." Sakura said as he gave him her credit card.

"What the… this is a Chinese credit card." Fujitaka said as he examined it. Sakura gasped, and remembered bumping into Syaoran two days before.

"Oh no! That boy has my credit card!" Sakura said, and Fujitaka looked at her. "I crashed into a boy when I was going to school and our credit cards must have been switched!"

---------Chapter One: First Tear Part 4---

Sakura went to the stores that were listed on the bill and asked if they saw a person buy the specific items on the list.

"Did you see a guy that looked dirty buy five packs of instant soup?" Sakura asked the salesclerk. The teenage clerk sighed.

"Yes, about a dozen people miss. People like ramen soup." She answered rudely; Sakura walked out of the store and sighed.

"Gosh! Why is this happening!?" Sakura screamed, it started to rain. Sakura screamed again and went back into the store to buy an umbrella. She walked back home, hoping that that boy didn't spend anymore money. She passed the abandoned home where Syaoran took her arm, and she looked at it. She could see light from inside the house, and she gasped.

"Oh, that boy is going to get it now!" Sakura screamed as she slammed the gate opened and stomped inside. What she saw next was too explicit for words.

"Aah! Put some pants on man!" Sakura screamed shutting her eyes. Syaoran gasped and pulled his underwear back on.

"You, it's you!" Syaoran yelled, as Sakura opened her eyes again.

"Give me my credit card back you thief!" Sakura yelled, Syaoran's jaw dropped and sighed.

"Hey, you're the thief! I was asking for it back the other day!" He yelled back, Sakura rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"Let's just switch our cards back. You're lucky I'm not sewing for this!" Sakura yelled as she handed his card back and he handed hers back. She dropped it into her bag with disgust as she wondered where his hands had been.

"Thank you, I'll leave now." Sakura announced as she turned around and walked out.

"Hey, wait!" Syaoran called.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What?" She asked, Syaoran dug into his but found out the picture of his father wasn't in his pocket.

"Wait here." Syaoran said snappily as he scurried back inside. When he opened the door, a strong breeze entered the room. The picture of his father on the filthy counter fell onto one of the blazing candles and was set on fire.

"No!" Syaoran yelled with tears on his eyes.

END- Chapter 1: First Tear

A/N- Well, that's the end of chapter one, what do you think? I'm not sure right now, but I'm stuck between making this a Four-shot and a long story. Tell me what you think by reviewing, I'd appreciate it if you did thanks in advance! I'll post chapter two in a few days, ciao!


	2. Second Tear

Author: tears oF U

Title: Infinite Tears

Summary: Two people separated by an accident, Sakura is an aspiring violinist, and everyone sees her as the girl who will be voted for, "Most likely to Succeed". She's her student body president and the captain of the tennis team. Exactly different from the life Syaoran Li lives. He is a runaway from home, trying to find his true father. He took a boat all the way from China to come to Japan, looking for his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Chapter 2_

_Second Tear_

"No! It's ruined!" Syaoran cried as the photograph turned into ashes. His tears dissolved on the flame of the candle as he slammed his fist on the grimy floorboards. Sakura stood next to the door, feeling remorseful for him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him vigilantly. Syaoran scoffed at her and looked her straight in the eye, his eyes sparkling from the candlelight.

"Sir? For all I know I could be the same age as you, it's Syaoran Li." Syaoran said arrogantly as he wiped his tears and got up.

"Okay then, Syaoran," Sakura said, "What were you going to show me?" Sakura asked candidly. Syaoran scoffed at her once more and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you can see, it turned into black ashes…" He crossed his arms as Sakura looked down in embarrassment. He grinned at her juvenile behavior, "It was a picture of my father. He lives here in Tomoeda." Syaoran said as Sakura looked up at him.

"Oh." Sakura muttered, not really having any sympathetic to say to him. Syaoran sniffled and got up off the ground.

"Well, I guess you can leave then." Syaoran said politely, as he walked past her and opened the door for her. Sakura turned around as Syaoran gestured for her to leave.

"Oh, well… It was nice meeting you Syaoran Li- Oh, and thank you for giving me back my card." She said, completely forgetting the fact he had spent over six-hundred dollars with it.

"Same to you as well."

Sakura smiled warmly and walked out. Syaoran watched her go down the steps and opened the gate. "Hey _miss_," Syaoran said mocking her, "I didn't get to know your name."

Sakura smiled, "its Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran nodded and waved.

"Thanks for my credit card, Sakura Kinomoto." He said as Sakura waved back and continued on home.

Syaoran closed the door and sighed, "She's cute, should've kept her for a while."

When Sakura got home she knew she was late and tip-toed inside the dark house so no one would here. Suddenly, a light turned on and Fu was standing from upstairs glaring at her.

"Oh, sorry I'm late, Fu. I had to get my credit card back and I got it." Fu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"First of all, call me Fukotsu, none of that Fu crap. Second of all, you're late!" Fu suddenly yelled at her, which took Sakura aback.

"Well, I'm sorry, **Fukotsu**." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs, expecting Fukotsu to move out of her way. Fukotsu expressed a furious emotion on her face and slapped Sakura. Sakura tried to ease the stinging sensation on her cheek by holding it.

"How dare you use that tone with me, lady!" Fukotsu screeched; her face a bright red with anger.

"I'm sorry." Sakura stated politely, hoping she wouldn't be slapped again. Fukotsu moved aside and let Sakura upstairs, when she past her father's room she was hoping he would be there, but the room was empty. She looked down in grief and frowned.

"Don't think you're father is going to come and save your sorry little ass. He'll be working overtime for the next month." Fukotsu spat, Sakura ignored the comment and went into her room and slammed the door shut. She wouldn't let her new mother ruin her life. Besides, she had a student body to run, and a tennis team to lead.

"Gosh, what is she fretting about?" Sakura asked herself as she turned on her lamp to organize papers and do her homework for the rest of the night. _I knew she would be a bitch, total stereotypical step-mom…_ Sakura said, denying the fact that there was a possibility that she could be intimidated by Fukotsu.

The next day Syaoran woke up to the warm shine of the sun. He sighed, thinking of the to-do-list that was in his thoughts. After getting some fresh clothes on he stepped outside and slurped his instant soup down.

"Another day, another sorrow…" Syaoran muttered as he through the Styrofoam cup away and started off to find his father again. Wondering how he would find him without the picture. The scent of fresh food made his nostrils flare as he looked to out to the road. He licked his lips as he ran and hid behind the bush near the window of the house. He got up a bit to see who was inside, and there he saw Sakura eating an American style breakfast as she finished up some homework.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" He said to himself.

Sakura took a bit of her eggs as she finished up some English homework. She couldn't keep her mind off Syaoran Li ever since last night. Fukotsu came down the stairs and kissed Fujitaka's cheek.

"I'm leaving, hon." She announced as she got her bag. Sakura rolled her eyes at how her father was so gullible.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Fujitaka said putting the rest of the food on a serving platter and turning off the stove. When Fukotsu left, Sakura turned to him.

"Dad, do you know anyone with the last name 'Li'?" Sakura asked, Fujitaka promptly looked at her for a few seconds. Maybe wondering why she would ask such a question.

"W-what? That's a Chinese last name, isn't it? I don't know anyone by that last name." Fujitaka answered nervously as he washed the frying pan. Sakura looked down in curiosity.

"Well, okay then." Sakura murmured as she closed her books and glanced towards the window. She gasped at the sight of a figure behind the bushes. She quickly said goodbye to her dad and went outside.

"Syaoran Li, is that you?" Sakura asked as she opened the gate and stood at the sidewalk.

Syaoran blushed in embarrassment and stood up, "Uh yeah, I just smelt food from your house and decided to check it out…" Sakura looked at him eerily.

"Okay…" Sakura said as she turned around and started walking for school.

"Hey, can I walk to school with you?" Syaoran asked after running to her side.

_Oh gosh, a boy wanting to walk to school with me? _

---------_Chapter Two: Second Tear Part 2---_

For the next two months, Sakura and Syaoran became good friends, and there was a rumor around Sakura's school that she was dating an older guy. It was now the winter season, and Sakura was preparing for the school's Winter Concert. And as for Syaoran, he was still searching for his father, and Sakura had helped him clean up the abandoned home.

"Ok guys, that's enough for today." The band coach announced as everyone got up and put their instruments away. Sakura walked off the campus with Tomoyo and the cold winter evening.

"Gosh, I should've never joined the band. I can't even play the triangle correctly." Tomoyo complained, walking along the sidewalk with Sakura. Sakura was spacing out about Syaoran, she had grown to have a crush on him, but she didn't know what Syaoran thought of her. "Sakura, are you thinking about Syaoran Li again?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Yes, it's driving me crazy, Tomoyo. I really like him, but I always act like a child around him." Right when saying that, she felt her head bump into something firm. "Ow!" Sakura shrieked as she rubbed her head and looked up.

Syaoran smiled and waved as Sakura gasped and blushed ruefully. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing out so late?" He asked as Tomoyo quietly tip-toed away to give them some privacy.

"Oh, I had band practice today. Hey, why are you out so late?" Sakura said turning the question onto him. Syaoran's eyes widened surprisingly.

He was too embarrassed to say anything, "No reason…"

Sakura's eyebrow arched in curiosity as they walked together, "You're lying, what is it?" Sakura asked as she hooked her arm onto his. Syaoran glanced at their arms touching and blushed.

"How do you know if I'm lying?"

"Because, you're eyes always get big when you're about to lie." They both laughed and sighed.

"Fine, you got me. I went to your house to see if you were home and you're window light wasn't on… So, I came here to check on you." Syaoran confessed as Sakura started to blush in embarrassment.

"Syaoran, do you like me?" Sakura asked, the question caught Syaoran off guard and he froze.

"W-well, to tell you the truth, yeah, ever since we first met." Syaoran confessed once again. Sakura was too shocked to say anything, and they looked into each others eyes. But not before long, Syaoran leaned in for a kiss, and their warm lips met on the chilly winter night. Sakura was so happy; she tried to smile while kissing him, but ended up breaking the kiss.

"I like you too." Sakura said as she felt a cold sprinkle on her nose. "Hm?" She then saw a rain of white fluff descend onto Tomoeda. "Wow, its snowing!" Sakura said as she held out her hand to catch the snowflakes. They both laughed as they quickly ran to Syaoran's residence. But when they got in, it was even colder than it was outside.

"Wow, it's really cold in here." Sakura said as she rubbed her hands together. Syaoran agreed and took out some blankets from an old cabinet. "Wait, Syaoran, would you like to stay over tonight? My dad and my step-mother are vacationing in Tokyo, so it will be okay." Sakura suggested, Syaoran agreed and they walked to the empty house. Toya had moved out and is living with Yukito in a dorm house. Syaoran was relieved to feel like he was in a real home again.

"You have a nice place." Syaoran commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, hey Syaoran, do you want some noodles?"

"Yeah, sure." Sakura smiled excitedly and gave him a quick peck before running into the kitchen. Syaoran grinned in enjoyment and observed the house. It was spick and span, and pictures of the family were scattered all over cabinet tops and side tables. Syaoran picked up a frame of Sakura as a baby and then saw a photo book in a shelf.

"I wonder what she looked like growing up…" Syaoran said mischievously as he slid out the book and opened it up. Sakura popped her head out of the door and gasped.

"Hey, don't look in there, it's embarrassing!" Sakura said, but she let him look into it anyway, Syaoran laughed at crazy pictures of Sakura and her brother. But what really caught his eye was a picture of Sakura's father. He was in a wedding suit with his wife with him. Sakura came out to check on him and sat with him.

"Who's this?" Syaoran asked as he pointed to her father.

"Oh, that's my dad and my mom on their wedding day, don't they look cute?" Sakura said as she smiled at the picture. Sakura heard the whistling of the kettle and ran back into the kitchen. Syaoran's eyes widened as he put his finger on Fujitaka's face.

---------_Chapter 2: Second Tear Part 3---_

"Father?" Syaoran said to himself. Syaoran had the same picture of Sakura's father, but half of it was ripped of. A tear dropped onto the plastic separating the picture from any other figure. "That's my father…"

Sakura came out of the kitchen to get Syaoran, but he wasn't there. He found the photo book on the ground and the door open. "Syaoran!?"

Sakura ran out of the house and ran to the abandoned home. She was worried something might have happened to him and started sprinting toward his home. Finally, Sakura found Syaoran packing his things; his face was red with anger.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she approached him.

"I'm leaving Sakura; I'm going back to China." Syaoran said giving her the cold shoulder.

"What? But Syaoran, we just got to know each other better, why?" Syaoran walked out of the house with his bags and Sakura followed.

"Because! I found my father!" Syaoran yelled breaking down. Sakura was enraged with anger as she walked up to him.

"So, that's it? You just leave me after finding your father? You said you liked me! When did you find him any way!?" Sakura yelled as tears rolled down her face. Syaoran looked away and his eyes widened.

"I found him this afternoon, that's why I came to your school. I was supposed to say goodbye, but, I got caught up in the moment." Syaoran said angrily. Sakura shook her head as she cried.

"No… No! You're lying! You didn't find him, you didn't!" Sakura screamed as she swung her fists at him. Syaoran grabbed her fists as he started to cry. "Do you love me, do you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran paused, and his breathing became heavy.

"No, I never liked you." He muttered to her, trying hard to make it believable. Sakura looked into his eyes, as ears ran down her face. He let go and turned around to walk again. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he cried. He started to run as Sakura broke down and shoved her face into her knees. He took the bus transit to the port as he looked back out the window.

_I'm sorry Sakura, the real reason we can't be together, is because, we're brother and sister…_

_---------Chapter 2: Second Tear Part 4---_

Sakura started wheezing when she got home, her face was drenched in tears as she walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She took her inhaler and inhaled the medicine. She sobbed in her bed for the next two days, not eating or sleeping. When her mother and father came home they stomped into her room in anger.

"Sakura!" Her father screamed, as he opened her door. Sakura looked pitiful, her skin was pail, and her eyes were red. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He said, calming down, worried about her health.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to school." Sakura apologized as she got up, Fukotsu gasped as she saw her appearance.

"Daughter, what's wrong?" She said in a believable motherly tone. For those two days, Sakura had thought about why Syaoran really left. He had asked who her father was in a nervous tone, he suddenly abandons her and suddenly leaves, and he says he has found his father. Sakura thought all those incidents came together, and it all led to her father.

"Is there something you want to tell me about? Why you have another child!" Sakura yelled at her father, Fujitaka's eyes widened and slapped her face in disgust.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone!"

"How dare I? How dare you! You had a child with a woman the last name Li! You did, didn't you!?" Fujitaka looked nervous, and he trembled in fear.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Fujitaka asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Get away from me, you're ruining my life! First you want to marry a crazy lying bitch and you drive the only man I love away! Get away from me!" Sakura screamed as she ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Fujitaka gasped at her comment and banged on the bathroom door.

"Open the door now Sakura! We need to talk about this" Fujitaka yelled as Sakura sat on the bathroom floor and sobbed.

"I hate you!" Sakura screamed as she through all the bathroom glass on the ground. A glass cup broke into pieces, and Sakura eyed one sharp piece. She picked it up, and gripped it tightly in her hand. She held her wrist out, and positioned it on her wrist.

"I want to be with mom, I want to be with mother!"

**END- Chapter 2: Second Tear**

**Well, that was an emotional chapter for me. I bet you can't wait for the next one, well, I'll work on it soon, and I'm pretty busy with High school applications and essays, so I apologize if it takes a while. I hope you all like the chapter and please review! I'd appreciate some feedback or ideas for later chapters. And also, I've decided to make this story a long one, not a Fourshot. **


	3. Third Tear

Author: tears oF U

Title: Infinite Tears

Summary: Two people separated by an accident, Sakura is an aspiring violinist, and everyone sees her as the girl who will be voted for, "Most likely to Succeed". She's her student body president and the captain of the tennis team. Exactly different from the life Syaoran Li lives. He is a runaway from home, trying to find his true father. He took a boat all the way from China to come to Japan, looking for his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Chapter 3_

_Third Tear_

"Please mom, I want to be with you…" Sakura said with tears as she positioned the glass. And right when she was going to cut her wrist, the door broke down and her father quickly snatched away the piece of glass. His face was even redder than it was before.

"What the hell is going on!?" Fujitaka yelled as Fukotsu smirked in the background.

"I found my first love! And he turned out to be my own brother!" Sakura yelled, "He has the same hair color as me, and when he looked at the picture of you in the album, he suddenly ran off to go back to China." She was crying so hard that she could barely speak, and she wiped her face with her shirt. "You're his father, you know who the Li's are, don't you?"

Fujitaka sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, now c'mon, you need to rest." Fujitaka said as he helped Sakura up and brought her to her bed. "You need to rest, get you're mind off everything." He told her, he tucked her in as she nodded and closed her eyes. Fujitaka thought that he had to calm down, and that this was not a normal teenage rebellion. He sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fukotsu asked like she was trying to be thoughtful. He nodded and went into his room. She looked into the room, and smirked again. "You stupid little bitch…"

The next morning, Sakura awoke to see her father sitting on a chair sleeping. In her expectancy, she didn't see Fukotsu there with him. Sakura realized what she tried to do was foolish. _I have such a bright future and I was about to ruin it. I always took dad for granted, and now I realize that he really loves me._

Sakura got up from her bed with tears in her eyes again. She walked up to her father and hugged him tightly. Fujitaka's eyes opened slowly, and he hugged his daughter back.

"Dad, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to do that. I want to get help, please, I still can't forget him." She started to sob, a dot of tears accumulated on her father's sleeve.

"Ok, we'll get help, me, you, Toya, and Fukotsu. She nodded as she let go of him and smiled.

"Ok, but, I have one question. Do you really know the Li's?"

"No, I don't, I'm not lying." Fujitaka answered, as serious as possible. She nodded, believing every word.

In the afternoon, Fujitaka left for work, and Fukotsu and Sakura were the only ones left in the house. Sakura was in her room practicing the violin; the window was icy with snow when Fukotsu came into the room. Sakura turned around and put her instrument down.

"That sounds like shit, you'll never make it, you stupid little girl." Fukotsu spat, Sakura crossed her arms and smirked.

"We'll just see about that. When I'm a big music star and I have millions, don't come crawling to me for money, Fukotsu."

"Hmph, don't come begging to me when your career crashes into pieces."

---------_Chapter 3: Third Tear part 2---_

"And now we have Sakura Kinomoto, a new and fresh violinist from Tomoeda, Japan." The announcer said from the microphone in the large auditorium in Tokyo, Japan. Three years have past since Syaoran left her and Sakura has been doing well, she had therapy sessions for six months before healing from the loss of her first love. She graduated Tomoeda High as valedictorian. Her father still married Fukotsu, and they dislike each other very much. Sakura got onto the stage in her sparkly black dress and played a sweet and sorrowful violin version of Jo Sung Mo's ballad, "Mr. Flower". When she finished playing a boom of applause flooded the room as everyone clapped and gave her a standing ovation. It was Sakura's first performance; she smiled in excitement and bowed before leaving the stage. When the "Spring's Love Concert" was over various agents, magazine and newspaper reporters flooded around her for interviews.

"Ms. Kinomoto, when did you know you loved to play the violin?" A woman asked in an interview.

"Well, I can't really remember actually. When I was about four-years-old, I saw a concert with my father, and the inspiration triggered from there." Sakura answered as smartly as she could. She had gotten taller, and her hair was down to her back.

"Thank you for being with us today." The woman thanked, they shook hands and Sakura walked into the parking lot.

She was so overwhelmed about her first performance. It had been four months since she first moved to Tokyo, and already she was getting popular. At her car, a man was waiting for her with flowers.

"Sojiro, is that you?" Sakura asked happily as she tried to run to him in her heels. Sojiro smiled and hugged her tightly. Sakura had met Sojiro in her senior year at Tomoeda High and they quickly became an item.

"I missed you, so I decided to come and see you." He said happily as Sakura took the flowers and smelled its scent.

"Aww, you're sweet." Sakura said flirtatiously as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sojiro blushed, despite his muscular exterior, he was quiet and sensitive. Sojiro had spiky hair, and a face of an angel. He was quite tall, about seven inches taller than Sakura.

"C'mon, drive me to my house." Sakura suggested as she gave him the keys and went into the passenger seat before Sojiro could protest.

"Wha? Oh… fine." He said to himself as he got into the car and started it. They drove through the spring night to her little house next to a lake. Even in the dark, you could see the bright colors of the flowers scattered around the area.

"What a cute little house." Sojiro complimented as he helped Sakura out of the car.

"Thank you." When they got inside it looked even more extravagant. There was a lot of elegant Chinese furniture around the little home. "Want some coffee?" Sakura asked as Sojiro lead himself to the couch with dragon designs on the cushions.

"You have a lot of Chinese furniture. Why did you get them, it looks expensive?" Sojiro asked as he felt the comfy satin material of the couch.

"Oh, well, no reason. It just looks nice." Sakura answered gloomily. The real reason was because it reminded her of Syaoran. Suddenly, the phone rang and Sakura answered it.

"Hello?" Sakura said as Sojiro sipped his coffee. "No way, really? Yeah, sure…" Sakura hung up and took a deep breathe.

"What?" Sojiro asked, Sakura turned around and her face was red.

"I'm going to Hong Kong next week for a big concert!" Sakura announced happily as she jumped up and down.

"No way, really!?" Sojiro hugged and kissed Sakura on the cheek in congrats

"Hey honey, look at this." A girl with long, black hair said as she showed him the newspaper article. "She kind of looks like you, huh?" Syaoran looked at the article of a new violinist coming to Hong Kong. It had a picture of her playing the violin. He looked closely at her, and realized who she was.

"Sakura!?" Syaoran blurted out without any control. "Meiling, why is she in the newspaper?" He asked his girlfriend of two years. They met through family-friends at a funeral for his grandfather. Since then, they have been happily living together in Hong Kong.

"Tomorrow." Meiling answered, looking at him in curiosity, "Why are you asking?" Syaoran ignored her and began to become nervous.

_Well, she's my sister after all; I should go and see her…_ Syaoran thought to himself, the sweat beginning to race down his face.

"Well, I have to go; the bills don't pay themselves you know." Meiling quoted as she kissed Syaoran on the cheek and took off. Syaoran smiled at how cute his girlfriend was and looked down at the newspaper picture.

"Her hair got really long, and she grew," Syaoran examined as he smiled, remembering those months in Japan. "Those were the easy times…"

---------_Chapter 3: Third Tear part 3---_

At the Hong Kong airport, Sakura exited the airport as reporters swarmed around her, speaking in Chinese and broken Japanese. Bodyguards helped her through the crowd and into the car.

"Wow, I didn't know how popular I would be…" Sakura said to herself as she looked out the window. Reporters were crowding around the car as it drove off, and Sakura was too busy looking out the window to see who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Sakura." A person greeted, Sakura shrieked and looked at the person.

"Sojiro, what the heck are you doing here?" Sakura yelled, trying to calm down. "You scared me."

Sojiro laughed, "I wanted to surprise you again, as your boyfriend, and I need to protect you from those crazy reporters." Sakura nodded, hearing the word "boyfriend" made her tense and gloomy.

"You're too sweet, Sojiro." Sakura said, trying to put on a smile for him.

The driver drove them to the Dragon Luxury Hotel where even more reporters were waiting.

"Oh gosh, I haven't even released any kind of recording and they're obsessed over me." Sakura said, trying to think of it as a bad thing. When she got out, Sojiro and two security guards helped her into the hotel where reporters were off limits. When she got inside, Sojiro caught up to her, his shirt partially torn and his hair messed up.

"You have some crazy fans." Sojiro joked as they went into the elevator.

"Sojiro! Look at you, how can you be trying to be funny when you have scratches all over you," Sakura asked as she took a look at his face. "Do you even have a room?" Sojiro looked down; afraid Sakura would go all out and hit him for being such an idiot.

"No…" Sojiro mumbled, Sakura sighed.

"Fine, you're staying with me, we can sleep in a bed together." Sojiro pretended to look guilty, but on the inside he was ecstatic. "But no funny stuff," Sakura added as they stepped onto the fourth floor and went to room, 1426.

Inside, it was extravagant, with two rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a balcony.

"Haha, looks like we don't have to share a bed," Sakura said as she sat on the couch.

Sojiro frowned, "Aww, c'mon, we've been together for so long and we haven't even slept together." Towards the night, Sakura gave in and they slept peacefully together. Sakura woke in the middle of the night, she smelt the sweet scent of Sojiro, and she looked up at his sleepy face. She became teary eyed, and she caressed his face and smiled.

"I still love him." Sakura whispered, wishing he were awake so he would understand. She got out of bed and stepped into the balcony. It was a cold night as Sakura looked out at the city. Her eyes sparkled with her tears and the lights of the city.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and she quickly wiped her tears away. Sojiro put her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" Sojiro asked as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm excited too." Sakura became stiff and uncomfortable, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to hurt him at the same time. "Sojiro, I'm going to sleep in the other room." Sakura said blankly as she made him let go. She unhappily walked to the other room and locked the door. Sojiro sighed and went back to bed. In the other room, Sakura wrapped herself in the blanket, confused about her feelings.

"I need to stop thinking about this, the performance needs to go well tomorrow." Sakura ordered herself as she shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep.

The next day, Sakura awoke in an even worse mood. She cracked the door open and saw Sojiro in his workout clothes walking out of the suite. She sighed in relief and walked out of her room to get a cup of coffee. She turned on the T.V. and tried to interpret the Chinese news to Japanese.

"Gosh, what am I doing?" Sakura said as she got up, then, she heard a knock on the door. Hoping it wasn't Sojiro she tip-toed quietly to the door and looked in the peephole. Outside her best friend waved perkily at the door. "Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled happily as she opened the door and hugged her.

They both laughed and sat together on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, did it work?" They both giggled and Sakura nodded.

"Everyone's been surprising me lately since I came here." Sakura stated after taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, I'm going to be in the front row at the concert with Sojiro, I'll be cheering for you all night." Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled and nodded.

---------_Chapter 3: Third Tear part 4---_

That night, Sakura was in her dressing room when Sojiro came inside.

"Hey Sakura, I just wanted to stop by before you go on." Sojiro greeted as he gave Sakura a batch of roses.

"Aww thanks Sojiro, well, you better hurry, and I'm going on in ten minutes." Sakura said as Sojiro nodded. He gave her a kiss and left the room, which left Sakura stiff and uncomfortable again. She looked at herself in the mirror, the image of her with Syaoran replaced the real her.

"I love you." The younger Sakura said as a tear fell down her face.

"Was that you boyfriend?" The hairdresser asked, snapping Sakura back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Sakura replied as she wiped her tear. After the hairdresser took her hair curlers out of her hair, she walked to the backstage and looked out the curtain. It looked like a thousand people were in the big auditorium. She prepped herself and got her violin.

In the audience, Syaoran and Meiling sat in the second row as Syaoran looked straight at the red curtain, nervous of seeing Sakura again after so many years.

"I can't wait honey; I can't believe you got second row seats at such short notice." Meiling thanked, Meiling kissed her and suddenly a flood of applause entered the room as the curtains revealed Sakura sitting on a regal couch, with a green broad dress and her violin. The sweet music of the violin instilled itself into the audience as Sakura played with her eyes closed. A tear falling down her face, she played the song, "I Love You, Goodbye", which reminded her a lot of Syaoran. People whispered in the audience as they saw tears race down her cheek on the big screen.

"Sojiro, why is she crying?" Tomoyo asked, Sojiro didn't answer, and looked puzzled as he watched the rest of the performance. After her song ended, the whole crowd stood up in applause and Sakura tried to smile. She dreamt of this moment happening, but not in this way. She was confused of her feeling and emotions, and she cried as she bowed and waved.

After the concert, all the artists came onto the stage for a last bow. But before they could leave the stage, an announcer announced of a large event.

"Before the end of the concert, someone has something to ask for Ms. Sakura Kinomoto." The whole crowd anticipated the question as Sojiro walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Sojiro?" Sakura said, baffled about everything that was going on. He smiled as he stood in front of her. Syaoran watched in agony as he kneeled in front of her. Everyone in the room knew what was going to happen next.

"Sakura, you are my best friend, my confidant, and my first true love. If you really love me, you will take this ring. Will you marry me?" The whole crowd gasped, but Syaoran's eyes widened in agony as Sakura covered her mouth in shock. Sojiro gave her the microphone, but Sakura paused for a whole while. She looked out at the crowd before saying her answer. And when she looked down at Sojiro, she saw a glimpse of Syaoran.

She gasped and stared at Syaoran, who was looking straight into her eyes. "Syaoran?" She said unknowingly, Meiling, Sojiro, and Meiling looked where Sakura was looking.

"Syaoran, is that you?" Sakura asked trembling.

**End- Chapter 3: Third Tear**

**A/N- Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I haven't been getting much feedback since the 1st chapter, but I hope everyone who reads this story will give me some constructive criticism to make this story even better. So please review! Also, I will be changing the title to "Infinite Tears" since I decided to throw away the idea of a Fourshot. And I hope you like this chapter. The next few chapters will be really intense, see you in chapter** **4! **


	4. Fourth Tear

Author: tears oF U

Title: Infinite Tears

Summary: Two people separated by an accident, Sakura is an aspiring violinist, and everyone sees her as the girl who will be voted for, "Most likely to Succeed". She's her student body president and the captain of the tennis team. Exactly different from the life Syaoran Li lives. He is a runaway from home, trying to find his true father. He took a boat all the way from China to come to Japan, looking for his father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Chapter 4_

_Fourth Tear_

"Syaoran, is that you?" She looked at the third row, and she walked there, but her eyes deceived her. It was just a man with the same hair color as him. The man looked at her like she was crazy, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Sojiro came up behind her, "You haven't answered my question." The whole room felt like Sakura had ruined the sweet moment. She looked into his eyes, still not wanting to hurt his feelings, she agreed.

"Yes, I'm sorry for going off like that earlier. I will marry you." Sakura said without emotion, everyone clapped for her as Sojiro took Sakura in his hands and kissed her passionately. Sakura went on with her act, and pretended to be happy. Tears rolled down her cheeks, not tears of joy, but tears of regret. Syaoran watched in torture as he forced himself not to be jealous. He knew they were brother and sister, but he couldn't help himself from loving her. _What is wrong with me? I can't love her, she's my own sister._ Syaoran thought as he tried earnestly not to cry. Meiling smiled; inspired by the romantic moment that Syaoran would do the same.

"Maybe one day, you'll propose to me." Meiling said to Syaoran with a happy smile. Syaoran ignored her once more, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

After the concert Meiling forcefully took Syaoran's hand and walked back to their car.

"I really love you Syaoran, I was thinking, if we were going to take this relationship to the next level, we should get a puppy." Meiling suggested as Syaoran started the car.

"What? Honey, are you crazy? A puppy is totally different from baby." Meiling looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Who ever said anything about a baby? Wait, we're you thinking of having a child?"

"Wait, what, no, but I-" But before he could finish, Meiling cut him off.

"Oh honey, I can't believe it!" Syaoran groaned and gave up on explaining himself; instead, he just turned on the radio and drove away.

Meanwhile, in the V.I.P. parking, Sojiro and Sakura got into their limo. It was magnificent both inside and out. On the outside, it was pure black with sparkling crystals scattered at the bottom, and the windows were shaded from the outside for privacy. Sakura, Tomoyo, Sojiro, and Sakura's manager, Soo Yin got into the limo.

"Let's congratulate Sakura on her outstanding performance!" Soo Yin said as she poured glasses of champagne.

"Yeah, and let congratulate Sakura and Sojiro for their engagement!" Tomoyo added as they all laughed, except for Sakura, and lifted their glasses up.

"Cheers!" They all said as they laughed and conversed with each other. Sakura sat next Sojiro, feeling the worst she's ever felt. There was no way for her to get out of this one without embarrassing herself, her family, and Sojiro. Plus, it would be all over the tabloids if she was seen with someone else. Sakura sighed and looked out the window as they passed restaurants, stores, and cars. _I wonder if Syaoran is in this city…_

Sakura thought, when the car stopped, Sakura looked at the car next to her. Her eyes widened as she saw Syaoran, staring straight at the road with a solemn look on his face.

"Oh my god…" Sakura whispered as she clicked the button to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. "Sir, can you unlock the windows?" The driver nodded and unlocked the windows. But right when Sakura was going to open the window, she saw a gorgeous girl sitting next to him, and she kissed him on the cheek. Sakura felt like fainting as her limo drove away. She sat quietly in her chair as she started to wheeze again. During their ride back, it gradually got worse. The car finally pulled over at the front of the hotel and they all got out. Sakura gingerly walked out of the car, barely able to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her with concern. Sakura nodded, trying to speak but couldn't Right when Tomoyo was about to walk past her, Sakura's wheezing got louder, until she collapsed onto the cobblestone road.

--------- _Chapter 4: Fourth Tear part 2_---

"Meiling, will you just stop it?" Syaoran asked, growing tired of Meiling's nagging. Meiling looked at him with an offended expression.

"Do you even love me? I mean, you've been ignoring me every time I ask what's wrong. And how does Sakura know your name?" Meiling asked, starting to get angry.

"Well, maybe she was referring to another Syaoran." Syaoran said as he stopped at a stoplight. Syaoran looked at her with widened eyes.

"You're lying, every time you lie your eyes widen. You do know each other!" Meiling screamed with teary eyes. She slapped him before Syaoran could say anything and got out of the car. When she got out of the car a light shined at her and she looked at it.

Bam! A car crashed into her and the car door.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried as he got out of the car and went to the opposite side. Meiling had managed not to break her whole body, she had tried to run, but her leg was smashed between the car and the door.

"I'm not Sakura… you jerk!" Meiling yelled crying with scratches all over her face. The woman in the other car got out and frantically walked up to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said in Mandarin, she started to cry as she got down on her knees to look at Meiling. Meiling had fainted and was laying on the ground as police cars and ambulances surrounded the area.

Syaoran got into the ambulance with Meiling to the hospital. Inside, Syaoran was forbidden to enter the E.R. and had to wait in the waiting room.

Outside the hospital and ambulance with Sojiro and Sakura pulled over. The nurses and doctors took the unconscious Sakura inside. Sakura went right past Syaoran, who had closed his eyes to relieve his stress.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you cannot come to the E.R. You'll have to wait here." A nurse stopped Sojiro as he watched the Sakura go behind the doors. Sojiro took a deep breathe and nodded, he sat next to Syaoran, who still had his eyes closed.

_I messed up really bad…_ Syaoran thought as he felt the tears coming. He opened his eyes and wiped his eyes. He looked at Sojiro, who had fallen asleep in his chair. He gasped at the sight of Sakura's new fiancé. He turned his head quickly before Sojiro could see who had gasped. Two men that loved Sakura so much were sitting right next to each other. Syaoran was now convinced that he still loved Sakura, and he could barely hold himself back from punching Sojiro. Thirty minutes later Sakura's doctor came out and sat next to Sojiro.

---------_Chapter 4: Fourth Tear part 3---_

"We took some tests, and we have found out that your fiancé has lung cancer." Sojiro and Syaoran's eyes widened as Syaoran forced himself not to look at them.

"Is it serious? Sojiro asked with tears in his eyes, Syaoran's heart started to beat, the thought of hearing the women he loves had cancer and her fiancé is worried sick made him want to die.

"The tests say the cancer has been growing for three years now. If she doesn't get help now, there is a risk of fatality." Sojiro nodded in great concern as he followed the doctor inside the hallways of the hospital.

Syaoran sighed and wiped his forehead, "I can't believe it." Tears fell onto his sweater as he thought about seeing her again. Would he meeting her again help her, or would it make her worse? The questions raced through his head, but his thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came out with Meiling in a cast and crutches.

"Meiling!" Syaoran called as he got up, "Is everything okay?" The nurse smiled and nodded as Meiling refused to stand by Syaoran.

"Her leg was partially shattered, but six months with a cast can fix everything." Syaoran nodded and tried to win Meiling's forgiveness with a smile. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and tried to walk to the exit.

"Um, Meiling, can you wait in the car?" Syaoran asked, without an answer, Syaoran ran off as Meiling looked back and dropped her jaw in awe.

"Oh my god, what an ass!" Meiling screamed as she turned around and sat on a bench outside.

Syaoran stood at the side of the door at room 1426. Sojiro was sitting in a chair next to Sakura crying. Sakura was asleep as Sojiro took her hand and kissed it over and over.

"Don't worry; I'll be here for you." Sojiro said. The reality of the situation finally got to Syaoran, and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. In a wanted daydream, Syaoran slowly walked outside, he broke down into tears when he got out of the hospital. Meiling watched him, thinking he was crying over her. She was flattered and got up to walk to him. She put her hand on him and cried.

"It's okay Syaoran, it will be alright." Meiling reassured him, not really knowing the situation. Syaoran looked at her, and hugged her tightly; Meiling's eyes widened from being startled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… This is all my fault." Syaoran apologized as he sobbed in her arms.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Meiling said.

Sojiro sighed in the hospital room, blaming everything on himself.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you before, those three months being away from you was hard to bear." Sojiro said, Sakura's eyes slowly opened, her sight was blurry for awhile, but her senses came back in a few seconds.

"Sojiro…" Sakura mumbled, still exhausted, Sojiro looked up at her with bittersweet thoughts; he smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"You're awake. We're in the hospital, you had another asthma attack." Sojiro explained to her as Sakura sighed.

"Not again, where's Tomoyo?"

"She's at the hotel. Sakura, I need to tell you something."

Sakura gave him a worried look, "What is it?"

Sojiro could barely speak, but forced himself to say it, "The doctor told me… He told me, you have lung cancer." Sakura eyes widened, and she stared blankly at Sojiro. His words were incompatible to her.

"L-lung cancer?" Sakura stuttered, praying that he was playing a joke on her. Sojiro broke into tears and nodded as he laid his head on her, caressing her hands for comfort. Sakura started to cry, she was still so young, she hasn't even discovered many things about herself, and she was on the verge of death. Plus, she hasn't seen Syaoran for many years.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Sojiro sobbed as Sakura closed her eyes, wanting to dream of herself in a happier life.

---------_Chapter 4: Fourth Tear part 4---_

It has been a month since Sakura returned to Tokyo; her career has been crazy, with press conferences, concerts, guest appearances, and many other things. She had still kept her sickness a secret from the media and Sojiro is still by her side. But the awkwardness was still there between them, which made Sakura feel worse.

"Honey, are you coming with me to the rehab clinic?" Sakura asked as she got her bag.

"Sorry, I can't today; I have a meeting at the office." Sojiro said from the living room.

"Okay!"

Sakura drove to the Hanazakari Rehabilitation & Therapy Center, she had forced herself to think positive and forget about Syaoran, which was going well. But once in a while she would mope over him; when she got to the Rehab Center she parked her car next to an imported blue Volkswagen beetle. She got out of the car the weather had warmed up a bit, but it was still chilly.

"Gosh, when will this cold front end?" Sakura asked herself as she looked up at the cloudy sky. Inside the blue beetle Syaoran was helping Meiling untangle the seatbelt.

"Honey, twist it over once." Meiling nagged as Syaoran became annoyed, Syaoran and Meiling's relationship had grown to be good, or so one of them thought. Syaoran felt uncomfortable and stiff every time Meiling gave him a kiss, and there relationship was starting to take a downfall.. Finally, after two minutes, they got out. Syaoran helped Meiling inside, and they took a left into the "Leg Rehabilitation" room. They opened the big red door with "Leg Rehabilitation Room" inscribed on it.

Just to the next room was the Cancer Therapy, where a patient would sit down with a doctor to talk about their day, and do exercises to help them keep positive.

"Doctor, I feel like my relationship with Sojiro is one-sided. I can't let go of him, I can't hurt him so badly by leaving him. And we're going to get married in six months; it would be an embarrassment to me, his family, and my family." Sakura said as tears raced down the side of her face. She would lie down on a stretch seat, every Thursday she would sit there and cry her eyes out.

"Well, I think it's best to tell him, truth will always fix the problem. If you keep up like this, you're condition and career reputation will worsen if you don't stop this." The doctor suggested, Sakura nodded and wiped her tears.

"Also, I've been trying very hard to forget this person, but he is instilled in my brain. He was my first love, and he ran away the day we confessed our love for each other. I need to forget about him, but I can't." The doctor nodded and wrote in her notebook.

"Well, if he was your first love, there is no possible way you can forget about him, unless, you still love him." Sakura looked into the light of the lamp and cried, the stress was building inside of her, so she fled out of the room.

"Ms. Kinomoto!"

Sakura opened the door and ran out, abruptly, she crashed into someone and they both fell onto the floor, their cell phones dropping onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said hastily. She picked up the cell phone and ran off.

"Wait, miss!" Syaoran called, but Sakura ran out of the building before he could catch her. "That's my… phone…" Syaoran mumbled, he picked up her pink phone and sighed. "Great, my phone is gone…" He flipped it open, and realized who he had bumped into. A picture of Sakura playing the violin was in the background of the screen. "Sakura?"

Sakura wiped her tears and turned her car on; she took her phone out of her pocket to call Sojiro, but realized that the phone wasn't hers. She turned it on, and revealed a picture of Syaoran and his girlfriend smiling.

"Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura said as she turned off the phone. She took a deep breath and looked up at the rehab center.

_Should I go back in?_ Sakura asked herself as she looked back at their short past together. She built up the courage to go inside, after nervously making up a scene up in her head of what was going to happen.

Syaoran sat down in the lobby and was uneasily thinking if she would come back inside after realizing that was his phone. He slicked his hair back and sighed, "I hope she doesn't come back." Syaoran muttered to himself as he looked at the automatic sliding doors. But his hopes were shattered when the doors opened and in came Sakura holding the phone and searching the room. Syaoran looked at who had come in, and his eyes widened. Sakura looked at him, and she cried from afar.

She walked closer, her hands were trembling, and she extended her arm to him and gave him his phone back.

She tried to smile, despite her urge to frown and sob. "Just like the o-old days, huh?"

**End- Chapter 4: Fourth Tear**

**A/N- Okay, chapter four ended. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, I know I did, that's why it took a while to update… sorry guys! ) Well, I pray that you liked this chapter, please review! We'll see each other again in chapter 5!**


End file.
